


A chocolate box of Logicality ficlets

by Padawan_Writer



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hand Kisses, Librarians, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Yeah I just love logicality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padawan_Writer/pseuds/Padawan_Writer
Summary: Looking for something small, strong and sweet in the way of Logicality? May I interest you in our small but valuable collection of Logicality ficlets, my good sir/madam/royalty/honoured guest/frog? Here we have a variety of AUs, emotional scenes, funny scenes, anything you fancy, and they all pack a punch. Stop by here for your shots shots shots shots shots...
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. How do you ask a librarian on a date

“You wanna hear a really cheesy ‘librarian’ pickup line I came across yesterday?” Patton asked Logan as he came into the library back room with a trolley full of books. Without waiting for Logan’s mock sigh, he went on, “If you were a book I’d pick you up!”

“You must be a library book because I keep checking you out.” Logan said without looking up or missing a beat.

Patton laughed. “Oh oh I have another! Can I make a reservation on you?”

“Is that a hardcover or are you… no. I am not going to damage your pure mind, Patton.” Logan went back to discharging the delivery of books.

“Haha, right… are you doing the new books?”

“Yeah. Guess what, it seems we have been sent another four copies of books by James Patterson.” Logan adjusted his tie and held up one of the offending books. Their library’s current collection of James Patterson’s books took up two entire shelves of valuable space and it was well known that they were not the kind of books people read twice. Logan had a particular grudge against them since they took space away from the science fiction section.

“Well apparently HQ says they issue well,” Patton said, sorting through the children’s returned books.

“I have never seen a single client borrow one, and I could swear they are all the same books that were on there six months ago. They haven’t shifted. Yet they issue really well?”

“It’s the ghosts,” Patton said matter-of-factly. “The same ones that knock the books over in the night and mess up the non-fiction shelves.”

Logan had long ago stopped trying to debunk Patton’s dearly-held ghost theory, despite it being totally irrational. “The ones that have borrower accounts on non-existent email and home addresses.”

“Right! Remind me to find a craft activity for the kids’ Story Time event tomorrow. I still have to think of a theme.” Patton sighed.

“What about space theme? I found some glow-in-the-dark paint in the back of the craft cupboard yesterday. You could make some cutout glow stars or something.” Logan suggested.

“Why in all heaven and earth do we have glow-in-the-dark paint?” Patton asked, on his knees rummaging through the craft cupboard next to the desk where Logan was sitting.

“Who knows. Listen, I have a more important question for you.” 

Patton pulled his ruffled head out of the cupboard to look up at Logan. “What?”

Logan adjusted his glasses. “Why were you looking up bookish pickup lines last night?”

Patton blushed bright red. “Why do you have so many smooth ones memorised off the top of your head?” He muttered.

Logan crossed his arms and leaned back. “In case… the occasion should arise… but you didn’t answer my question!”

“Well…” Patton hesitated, “I hoped that maybe… I could ask you out this evening? We could get coffee or something after work?”

“Patton—I…” Logan gave a short laugh. “I would love that… more than anything.” He adjusted his tie and blushed under Patton’s smile. He held out his hand to Patton and Patton took it to stand up. Logan kept hold of his hand, and then quickly, without meeting Patton’s eyes, crushed it against his lips. 

Patton smiled. “Oh Logan!” He bent over and kissed the top of Logan’s head, then, hesitantly, brushed his hand down Logan’s cheek to his chin, making Logan look up at him. “I think we’ll have a wonderful time.”


	2. You’re my hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: repression, crying, emotional hurt/comfort
> 
> Based on this post by @subtlereferencetomyinterests on Tumblr:
> 
> "anyway patton only allows himself to present positive emotions, and to counteract the dreary and negative emotions he really feels he pushes that positivity as aggressively as he can with over-enthusiasm and fake happiness, while Logan only allows himself to express negative emotions like frustration because they’re less personal, easier, less intense then the overwhelming passion and wonder he so clearly holds for almost everything around him. They’re the perfect compliments/contradictions: Forced happiness in the face of depression, forced detachment in the face of affection, both unhealthy in ways so parallel and yet so similar that they could do each other world’s of good should they confide in each other, in this essay I will-"

It seemed like any other normal afternoon to Logan. He sat at the kitchen table, marking his students’ homework. He was a little more frustrated than usual because it was clear that the students hadn’t quite grasped the topic he’d been teaching them last week and he knew he hadn’t taught it to them clearly enough. He was going to have to teach it again, and that threw his schedule out, which annoyed him no end. 

He was venting his thoughts mildly to Patton, who was baking at the counter. Patton had his back to him, stirring cookie dough a little too vigorously. At a last comment of annoyance, Patton rounded on Logan.

“Logan! Why… why do you have to be so negative all the time?!” He snapped, his voice squeaky.

Logan was shocked. Patton had never gotten upset like this before. “I… I didn’t… well it’s just, it’s just easier. Easier to be negative? What’s wrong? Isn’t it?”

Patton took a deep shuddering breath and stopped his retort to think about what Logan had said. “Nothing’s wrong, I’m fine. I’m fine!” he said, turning back to the cookie dough bowl.

Logan jumped up from the table and went to put his arms around Patton from behind. “You’re not fine, you’re about to cry. It’s okay to cry. Tell me what’s wrong. Is it because I’m being so negative?”

“No! Yes! Why am I upset? I don’t want to be! But it’s so much easier, like you said. Easier to be sad. But I want to be happy!”

“Sh, sh, it’s okay. You can just let all the sadness out with me. If you let out all your sadness and frustration, it lets it go. It makes you feel better.” Logan wished he was better at comforting people in ways that didn’t sound as if they’d come straight from a self help book (which was ironic since he technically was the self-help Side). He truly felt it, he loved Patton and wanted him to be happy. He held Patton tightly and hoped he understood.

“But I can’t be the one putting out negativity! I need to be happy for you all!”

“But if you keep it inside you it will all build up like water in a dam and that’s horrible for you Patton. You can be sad when you need to. Nobody expects you to be happy all the time, that’s unrealistic and unhealthy. Just–” Logan put his hands over Patton’s and rubbed them– “talk to me, and hug me, and it’s okay. You don’t need a reason. You don’t need to be sunshine all the time. It’s okay. It’s okay.”

Patton twisted around and hugged Logan, burying his face in Logan’s shoulder. “Thanks Logan. You’re my hero,” he whispered.


End file.
